Stolen Dreams
by Miss Jina
Summary: A year after the Volturi came for Nessie, they now want Bella because of the powers she has as a Vampire. The Family is sending Nessie away so she doesn't have to be involved, but what happens when she gives her own self up in place of Bella?


Stolen Dreams

**Bella's POV**

I knew they'd come back eventually, they just had to. They would never stay away no matter how much Carlisle had tried to reason with them. Alice had seen them coming back, not for Nessie this time but for me. After they had realized the power I had in this life now, as a Vampire, all they could think about was using me as one of their own. They were coming to get me and there was nothing any of us could do about it. Just a little over a year ago they came for my daughter, my sweet and loving Renesmee who is half vampire and half human. She almost looks like a full grown 6 year old by now, Edwards breaking the news to her that she's going to be leaving for a little while. I couldn't sit there and tell my daughter that she had to leave her Mother for the time being, while things with the Volturi get settled. Jacob didn't like anything that I was doing, I told him to go with her down to South America, where she'd being staying with Nahuel, the other half breed. She'd be safe down there, Jake's heart had been breaking every since we told him the plan. Not only because he did want to go with the love of his life, Nessie; but also because he loved me and wanted to protect me as well, since I was the one in the most danger right now.

I was packing Nessie's clothing in her room. I had the small princess suitcase on the small "big girl" bed as we like to call it for her. I grabbed things from the wooden dresser we had bought for all of the clothes that Alice had bought for her. If Vampires could cry I would be crying and packing for my little girl. The door burst open and she appeared there, her arms crossed and she had tears streaming down her face. I knew exactly what had just happened, Edward had just told her where she was going. It's not that she didn't like Nahuel, he had been checking up to see how things were going, giving us advice along the way about their kind.

"Mommy! I'm not going anywhere!" she shouted with tears still rolling down the sides of her pale colored cheeks.

"Honey, you have to go it's the only way. You'll be safe" I told her. She shook her head with an exaggerated shake, like any child would do when they were upset. She stomped her foot on the floor, just like I did when I was angry. "No" she screamed her arms tightly crossed.

"Please Nessie, don't argue with me, I don't want them to take you too" I told her.

"They won't take my Mommy, they can't your mine!" she yelled.

"Sweetie, they aren't going to harm me. This Family is going to control the situation. We just don't want you here in case anything does happen. Please sweetie you have to understand" my little girl could comprehend adult sentences and was able to respond better than any normal kid could.

"I want to stay and help" she said, sobbing and wiping off the tears.

"No, I can't keep you here. I almost lost you once. I won't go through that again" I could feel myself wanting to cry with her. My little girl wanted to protect me, I wish there was a way she could stay, but it's for the best.

"Mommy" her voice cracked and I couldn't take it any longer. I ran over to her swooped her up in my arms and held her. She carried on like that for another few minutes and then finally her crying ceased. She was holding me with all of her might in fear of letting go. Edward walked into the doorway and looked at me. His golden his peering down at both of us, his face was tight and serious.

"C'mon Angel, Mommy has to finish packing so that you can leave tomorrow with Auntie Rosalie and Grandma Esme" he went to reach for her and she made a screeching noise that I had never heard come out of her mouth. She was holding onto me for dear life as Edward tried to pry her from my arms.

"NO!" she kept shouting over and over again. I could feel Edwards hands trying to pry us apart.

"Nessie" it was Jacob now, shirtless like usual standing there behind Edward. His arms crossed and his muscles tightened. She calmed down when she heard Jacob's voice, it always worked when she was upset, as long as she heard his voice she was fine. She still wouldn't let go. Edward stepped aside allowing Jacob to take over. It hurt him, I could tell by the look in Edwards eyes. Jacob always won over either of us, every time she was sad, Jacob would be the one to make her feel better. His hand touched her back and she immediately calmed down again. He placed his hands in between my body and hers and slowly but effectively pulled her off and into his arms. She turned around and wrapped her arms around Jacob's neck. Edward looked at Jake and nodded, and Jake did the same in return.

"C'mon Nessie let's go play a game, okay?" Jacob asked her, she nodded her head in response. "We'll see Mommy later, is that okay?" he questioned. She nodded again. Jacob turned back around and walked out of the room with her. I placed my head in my hands and nearly dropped to the floor, but Edward caught me in his arms and wrapped them around me. Now that we were both Vampires he felt warm to me, it was the comfort that I always longed for. He brought me over to the bed and sat me down. I looked up at my Edward and he gave me his famous crooked smile that I loved.

"Everything is going to be fine" he said running his fingers through my hair, pushing some of the hair out of my face. I nodded.

"When are we sending her?" I questioned.

"Tomorrow at noon, Jacob's going to drive them to the airport. He's decided to stay. I don't think it would be smart to send a werewolf into an area where Vampire's are roaming around unaware of the truce we have here" Edward said in a soft voice. I nodded agreeing with him in that aspect, but also knowing how much it'll kill him to be away from her.

"Is there any updates on when they might show up?" I questioned.

"Alice says we still have a few days, but it's best if Nessie goes now" he said. I nodded as his hand intertwined into mine. I watched as our fingers closed in on each other and he squeezed my hand ever so lightly.

"I love you Bella, and nothing will happen to you. They won't take you" he said. I looked up at him, letting out a small smile knowing even if they do nothing could ever change the love that Edward and I felt for each other. Our love was eternal, it was forever and nothing can break forever.

I looked down at my baby girl her eyes were closing, she was fighting so hard to stay awake as long as possible. She was lying in her bed, Jake had out a book and was reading it to her before I came in. She was excited when I showed up and had Jake continue the story while I lay in bed with her. I brushed her brown curls away from her eyes and watched as her eyes finally closed. Her breathing was light and she had a small smile on her face, knowing I was lying next to her. I looked over at Jake, he sat in a chair that was right next to her bed.

"I wish I could go with her" Jacob sighed as he shut the book. I nodded. I wanted him to go with her, but still knew it might be a bad idea.

"She'd love that you know? Being with you down there. Your like a piece of home that she should be able to bring with her" I told him. He stood up and placed the book back on Nessie's book shelf. Slowly he walked towards the bed and kissed the top of her forehead. She stirred slightly and rolled over.

"She'll be okay down there" he said.

"I know" I whispered.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, get your butt out here right now" I yelled. She was stalling doing something in her room, if she didn't hurry she'd miss her flight. Edward and Jacob were already at the main Cullen house, while I waited for her in our little cottage. I paced back and forth wondering what could be taking that girl so long to get ready. I decided that maybe I should check up on her, she was probably crying while I was sitting out here pacing. So I walked over to her room and knocked gently on the closed door. I swear sometimes she acted like a teenager already.

"Renesmee." I knocked lightly on the door, funny-I didn't hear anything.

"Renesmee." I called again. This time when she didn't answer I turned the knob, just as the door to the cottage slammed open and Alice, Edwards sister came rushing in. Alice could see the future, and when things changed her visions sometimes were all over the place. When the door to Nessie's room opened, she wasn't there. Her bed was made all nicely and her one suitcase was gone, on the bed with the other suitcase was a piece of paper. Alice had made it over to me just as I started making my way to the bed.

"Bella, she's gone." if she were human she'd be out of breath by now, but she was far from human. Her voice sounded even with a slight bit of worry in it. I took the note in my hands and began to read it. My daughter, was only supposed to be about a year old, but because of Edward and I she was much older. I looked down at her neat handwriting, Edward had taught her how to write in cursive and she was so good at it.

_Mommy, Daddy, & Family,_

_I couldn't let anything happen to you Mommy, all of this is because of me. Mommy I don't want to loose you. Don't come after me I have gone to the Volturi myself. I am going to give myself to them, please don't come. They already know that I am coming. Tell Jake that I love him very much. And let everyone else know how much I love them too. Maybe one day I'll come back home. I love you guys._

_Love,_

_Nessie_

I nearly collapsed to the floor after reading it, Alice had caught me. I wasn't going to faint I was just in utter shock that my Daughter would give herself up to them in place of me. She had looped her arms around my waste from behind me and I hung there limp and unable to comprehend what was going on. I heard the sounds of footsteps piling into the room, but still was confused by the two sets of arms that grabbed onto me as well. I felt as if there were a million pounds of bricks on top of me weighing me down. The other two sets of arms picked me up and placed me gently down on the bed. All I could do was stare into space as the voices around me grew to a larger number, and there was arguing and shouting, but I couldn't seem to join in- I suddenly felt numb. I didn't even realize that Edward was running his fingers through my hair, until about 20 minutes after everything had happened. I shouldn't be numb like this I should be up and ready to run, get on a plane and fly half way across the world to get to my girl. When it wore off slightly, the room had quieted and I was left with my husband. He was holding me close in his arms, kissing my forehead after every few strokes through my hair.

"Edward." I whispered.

"Oh, Bella thank god." he squeezed me.

"I.. my body I feel numb." I cried.

"I know sweetie." he lifted me so that I was lying in the crevis between his shoulder and chest.

"Did anyone go get my baby?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Carlisle got in touch with Aro, if we go in there and try to get her back there will be consequences." he was so serious, I was scared.

"But Edward, we have to go there and get our daughter." I tried sitting up but he pulled me right back into him.

"We'll find a way Bella, right now we just can't run to Italy and barge into their territory. Carlisle is figuring things out."

"They won't hurt her… will they?" I asked. Edward shook his head.

"As long as we follow what they want, they promised that they wouldn't." he told me. I sighed wondering what they were planning on doing with my baby girl. My heart that had stopped beating was breaking and I didn't know what to do. There had to be some way that I could get to my daughter. I think I'd rather die than be away from her.


End file.
